New Year's Resolutions
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: Chloe & Oliver first New Year as a married couple. What's their resolutions? Set after S10. A bit AU since Tess is breathing. Chlollie. Clois. Hal/Tess.


**New Year's Resolutions**

**Summary:** Chloe & Oliver first New Year as a married couple. What's their resolutions? Set after S10. A bit AU since Tess is alive and breathing. Chlollie. Clois. Hal/Tess.

* * *

"Here's to New Year's resolutions that we never, ever, keep," Lois laughed raising her champagne glass.

"Don't talk for everyone, Lois, we aren't all like you," Chloe giggled clinking her glass with her cousin's.

"Like you ever took a New Year's resolution to the end," Lois snorted.

Chloe smiled. "Actually, last year's resolutions? I made them come true!"

It was a snowy day in Smallville. Midnight had passed and it was a New Year. It had been a hell of a year, if they could say so. They saved the world, they had gotten married, they had almost gotten married, they had found new jobs, new lifestyles, new friends…it was a full year.

"What are we talking about?" Tess asked, leaving the house to join the cousins at the porch. She sipped on her champagne and sat next to Chloe.

"New Year's resolutions," Lois explained.

"Don't make them. I have yet to write a diary, like I promised myself I would do as a New Year's thing, when I was a kid," Tess laughed.

"But Chloe here says she did it all," Lois pointed at her cousin.

"Let's hear it, Mrs. _Queen_," Tess teased.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Last year, it was the first New Year's I spend with Ollie…as a couple I mean…not as a couple, _couple_, but you know, we were developing something…"

"Skip the shenanigans you two were doing, woman, I'm already half-drunk," Lois sighed.

"Fine," Chloe giggled. "That year I made a promise to myself. I was going to change. I was going to let Oliver in. I would stop building my stupid walls around my heart and just let him fill me. My New Year's resolution was to love Oliver and to be with him," she explained. "It came true."

"That's so incredibly cheesy," Tess rolled her eyes. "But, you know, you and Ollie are disgusting like that, so…" she shrugged.

Lois raised her glass to Tess and they clinked their glasses together.

"Oh, shut up, you're just jealous," Chloe laughed.

"Jealous? I'm engaged and in love with an alien," Lois scoffed and then frowned. "That sounded _wayyy_ better in my head…"

"I'm not jealous, I just wish I could walk on Watchtower and not caught you and Ollie doing _it_," Tess made a face.

"Fine, fine, you're not jealous about my relationship, you are jealous about my awesome sex life," Chloe giggled, blushing. Realizing the amount of information that was floating around she frowned.

"That I can't deny," Tess dropped her head.

"Yeah, yeah, you have more sex than me, baby cousin! It's not my fault my man travels the world saving cats," Lois snorted.

"Oh, God, we're so drunk," Chloe groaned.

"That we are," Lois and Tess laughed.

"I mean, _we_ are," Lois said, pointing at her and Tess but noticing Chloe's full glass. "You didn't touch your glass, baby cousin," she raised her eyebrows.

"Busted," Tess singed.

Chloe moaned and set her glass down. "No, I'm not drunk," she said, showing how sober she was. "But you are! I'm calling your fiancée," she pointed at her cousin. "And Hal for you," she wiggled a finger at Tess.

"That pilot can shove his flirtatious attitude up his…" Tess started, getting red, before falling from her chair.

Lois burst out in a fit of giggles and Chloe shook her head, entering the house. Hal, Clark and Oliver were talking and drinking champagne, laughing occasionally.

"Oh no, how drunk is she?" Clark, that noticed Chloe first, asked.

"Pretty drunk if she's agreeing with Tess," Chloe laughed.

"Damnit," Clark groaned getting up.

"Hal, maybe you can drive Tess to her apartment?" Chloe questioned.

"What if she attacks me?" Hal narrowed his eyes. "But, I live for the danger. Leave it with me, Blondie, I'll get Red to safety. Happy New Year guys!"

Saying goodbye to Hal, Chloe went to Oliver's side and sat down, snuggling into his side.

"How's my favorite wife, this new year?" Oliver asked kissing her temple.

"It already had an amazing start," she whispered, closing her eyes and hugging his waist. "But next year, it's going to be even better."

Oliver grinned and laid a hand on her stomach.

"Next year, we'll have our baby to celebrate with," he smiled.

"Yes, we will. But let's do some New Year's resolutions," she straightened up. "I'll try not to drive everyone insane with my pregnancy hormones," Chloe smiled shyly. "And…I'll try not to screw up our kid…" she sighed.

"Stop, Chloe, we're going to be fine," Oliver laughed. "You won't screw up our kid; he or she will be an amazing baby, because you are going to be a fantastic Mommy!"

"Thank you," Chloe said kissing him softly. "What are your New Year's resolutions?"

"I don't make resolutions Chloe, never did," Oliver confessed.

"Make one, for me," she pleaded.

"Fine, fine, let me think…" He looked at the ceiling before turning his gaze back to Chloe. "I'm going to save some time to teach my beautiful and talented wife how to cook before she burns our kitchen down for good!"

Chloe slapped his arm and he laughed. "That happened once, Ollie, _once_!" She huffed and gave her grinning husband a sideways glance. "But that would be good, yes…"

Oliver pulled Chloe to him. "I don't think we need New Year's resolutions to make our year work, Sidekick. We're married, we're going to have a baby, our team is growing but most of all we're happy," he tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "The only thing we can hope for is that there isn't another world crisis. I had my fair share to last a good couple of years."

"You're right," Chloe whispered pecking his lips.

"Aren't I always?" Oliver replied cockily.

Chloe was going to reply but Oliver place his lips on hers, kissing her and carefully wrapping his arms around her waist. Yes, they would have a fantastic year…

"Oliver, Chloe, there's an emergency at Watchtower!" Clark called.

…or so they hoped!


End file.
